


Oh ship

by freshcreationgarden



Series: Benrook week 2020 [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Turns out, Kevin's luck runs through all sorts of means of transportation.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Benrook week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Oh ship

Kevin Levin, on many occasions has attempted murder. Many of which he has attempted to justify. After all, whose life is perfect. Now many who claim innocencee attempt to distance themselves from such acts. But today…  
BENJAMIN K. TENNYSON WAS TRYING.  
“YOU BETTER BE HAPPY MY BOAT IS INSURED”  
“I can explain…” the hero of the universe said meekly as he stared at the boat that he recovered.  
“No, your not. But I expect you to get me a new one.”  
“But you said its going to be covered through my insurance program. I even stopped those smugglers as the boat sank. 100%”  
“And Gwen will never let me hear the end of it she finds out I let you destroy her new wedding present”  
“I doubt she wanted a boat”  
“She said she wanted to sail across Europe for the honeymoon, and I've been secretly taking lessons.” Kevin admitted.  
“on a crab fishing boat?” Ben asked, admittedly a great question.  
“You try buying a yacht” Kevin interjected his own thought “for real though”  
“Ok, I will” Ben groaned. Kevin turned to Rook.  
“What happened? I only asked to bring the boat across harbors and yet you hit THE ONLY VISIBLE ROCK IN THE HARBOR, YOU CRASHED DIRECTLY INTO IT!” Kevin, after screaming into the heavens, drew in a deep breath and calmly asked “so what happened?”  
Ben looked into Rooks eyes. Rook when looked to Kevin. Rook had never been so nervous. Ever since he started this relationship he knew one day this scenario would play out. He would have to lie for Ben. But to the one he considers his closest friend aside from his boyfriend. He drew in a breathe and uttered-  
“Its ok” Ben and Kevin replied in unison, each catching the other off guard as ben started.  
“I shouldn’t try to make you lie for me. Its not fair to you and not fair to Kevin.”  
“No, I shouldn’t put him on the spot for something that probably was a bad idea in the first place, especially in front of the one he just got together with, and ben already agreed to reimburse me and it was most likely his fault.”  
“Hey!”  
“You did not deny it Tennyson.” Kevin noted. Once they agreed to check out that seafood place not far from the harbor, Kevin let Ben walk ahead so he could speak privately to Rook.  
"So what really happened?"  
"I was at the wheel and Ben distracted me."

"How so?"  
Rook kept quiet. He could say a lot of things and all could be the truth. Making out to cracking jokes to arguing to making a dare. If would all be plausible.  
"Eh, if don't matter, I'm getting a yacht."


End file.
